Evil genius
by Eraman
Summary: The Tracy-brothers finds themselves in a world that is a mirror to their own. A place where an evil genius rules over the world and calls himself Mastermind. Rated for safety. Same story it's just been a bit reworked and updated on grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Scott yawned from his place between Brains and Virgil, the hour was late and they all wanted to go home. Gordon and Alan stood beside Virgil and both looked like if they were ready to fall over at any minute.

"John what does this clown say", Scott asked his brother.

"Please be quite Scott I'm trying to listen."

The man in front of them talked Norwegian.

"Why don't you use the translator-system Scott", John asked he also sounded tired.

"It got smashed by this clown!"

"Okay he says you can't enter the building. There is secret information about their country and some secret research."

"John, for heaven's sake, you must help us out here", Virgil said annoyed. "I'm tired and I want to go home. And there are people in there that can be in danger!"

"Okay, okay Virgil I'm trying! Raise your hand so he can hear me."

John started to talk Norwegian and hoped the man understood him and it appeared to work. The man moved and opened the door.

"G-good work J-John", Brains said. "W-we'll call b-back to you s-soon."

"FAB."

* * *

"Hey are you okay Scott", Virgil asked and helped his brother to his feet.

"Yes, that guy hit me! I was just trying to help him."

"Come on we can't leave him there", Alan said and he, Gordon and Brains entered the room. The man that had hit Scott stood in front of a strange machine; it looked like a doorway.

"Mr we just want to help you", Gordon said when the man threw a spanner at them.

"You will not lay your hands on my machine!" The man shouted.

"We are not planning to", Alan said. "Brains can't you try to talk to him?"

"E-excuse me Mr", Brains began. "W-we just want t-to help you. W-we don't…"

He was cut off when the man stared at him in fear.

"You, how did you get here", he screamed and hid behind the machine. "Please don't hurt me!"

All of them stared at him and Virgil slowly moved forward.

"Sir, we are not here to hurt you", he said calmly. "We just want to talk to you and help you out of here…"

'Man I wish John was here', Scott thought. 'He is good at these things.'

Virgil now stood in front of the open area in the door.

"Sir we are from International Rescue", he said calmly.

"No you are not I've seen International Rescue! Go back to where you came from!"

He pushed a button on the machine and the open spot in the door started to sparkle and suddenly a strong wind started to suck Virgil into it.

"Virgil", his brothers and Brains called when Virgil fell to the floor.

Alan jumped forward and grabbed his brother's arms, but suddenly found his feet in the air. Gordon succeeded to grab hold on one of his feet and Scott the other. But that was not enough all four boys flew against the machine and disappeared inside of it.

"No", Brains yelled and ran after them.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Brains just stared in fear when he came out on the other side of the portal. They where in San Francisco… or what was left of it.

"Scott", he called worriedly. "G-guys are you here?"

"Brains", he heard and looked around. He saw the four Tracy-boys sitting on the ground. "We are here… wherever here is."

"I g-guess we are in S-san Francisco."

"We guessed as much", Virgil said and rose. "What do you think happened here Brains?"

"My guess… I d-don't know."

"Maybe John knows", Gordon said and looked at the others.

"Yes maybe", Scott said. "I'm trying to call. Scott to Thunderbird-" He was interrupted when they heard a horrified scream behind a hill.

"What was that", Scott asked. They all sneaked over to the edge and looked down.

* * *

"Move it you little shit", they saw a man dragging out a little girl. "Move or I'll drag you out in your hair!"

"No please sir", a woman, obviously the mother of the child cried. "I promise I'll take care of her and the others. Please don't-"

"You know the rules ma'am", another man said. He stood and pointed his gun at three other children and soon the girl stood by their side. "It is forbidden to be blonde and blue-eyed."

"What", Scott whispered. "That's ridiculous."

"On my command", the leader of the military group said. "On… two… th-"

He never finished, when Scott and the others realised what the soldiers were about to do they drew their own guns and shot the soldiers' weapons out of their hands.

"Freeze", Scott yelled. "Hands where we can see them!"

He and the others ran down the hill to the puzzled soldiers.

"What the hell is going on here", Virgil yelled.

"Sir is that you, how did you get here", a soldier asked.

"What", Virgil was confused.

"Sir", a woman in the group called and ran forward to Alan. "Hide your hair sir; we don't want this to be public!"

Alan frowned as the woman gave him a cap, Alan took it and put it on his head. He was not sure it was the right thing to do but he saw Scott's look. It almost said: Play along Alan.

"Thank you soldier", Alan said calmly.

"Now tell us what is going on here", Gordon commanded.

"We are just follow the Mastermind's orders", the captain of the group said. "All people who are blonde and blue-eyed must be executed."

"What", five voiced asked in horror.

"It's the law sirs", the captain continued confused. "If you are blonde you have to dye your hair and if your have blue eyes as well… then if you dye your hair you are allowed to live. But these four children do not follow the law. So they are being executed."

"Whose order is this", Scott asked darkly.

"The Mastermind's", the captain said.

"A-and who is t-that?" Brains asked.

"My master", all soldiers said and straightened up even more.

"Me", Brains asked confused.

"Yes my master", the captain said and saluted him. "No we are going to continue. Soldiers on my mark one… two-"

"No not my children please", the woman screamed fromwhere she was struggling against the grips of two soldiers. And Scott and the others were too shocked to do anything.

"Three… fire!"

A sudden explosion at the captain's feet caught all of them off guard. Then there was another explosion and Scott and his brothers took the opportunity to take the soldier's weapons. When Scott looked up at the sky he saw some kind of plane diving at them and fire again. It was small, a one-man plane and it was almost flat. Scott saw the pilot and frowned. The man was wearing a helmet of some kind; it masked his whole face, except for the area around the mouth and the chin. The helmet had some red glass in a line over it at the part of the face were they eyes would have been. He made the thumbs up to Scott before he disappeared and suddenly there were gunshots and all soldiers fell dead to the ground.

* * *

When the smoke disappeared Scott saw a bunch of armed men coming their way. They all pointed their guns at Scott and the others.

"Move "Mastermind" and you are all dead", a man growled.

"International Rescue", the woman said and ran up to the man. "Thank you for saving my children."

"Are these International Rescue", Alan whispered to Virgil who just frowned.

"It is what we do ma'am. Spider, take the woman and the children to safety."

"Yes sir", the man called Spider said and moved away.

"Now what do we have here", the man who gave the orders continued. "What do you think my friends? Shall we kill these devils now or wait? I think we kill them. So on my mark." The last he sneered mocking the dead officer from before by mimicking his words. "One..." the new soldiers readied themselves. "Two..." Scott felt ice in his veins. "Thr-"

"No!" someone yelled and there were upset mumbles and then the pilot from before worked his way forward.

"These men are not the ones you think they are Thomson", he said and there was more whispers and mumbles among IR.

"What are you talking about Optical", Thomson said. "Of course it's them!"

"No Thomson they don't act like 'Mastermind' and 'the court'."

"What do you mean", a woman said and lowered her gun.

"Raise that thing again Misha! God damn it", Thomson yelled and Misha followed ordereds.

"Thomson they are not the ones they look like", Optical continued. "They tried to save the children and they were really upset about the law."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well then let's take them to the base and examine their memories there!"

"No", all of his friends yelled and Optical raised his hands.

"Look we can't stay here", he said calmly. "These soldiers were connected to their base. When the base finds out they are not answering they are coming out here. Let's go Thomson!"

Thomson first looked at Optical then he let his gaze wander to Scott and the others and then back again.

"Okay Optical, take the court in your plane we taker care of Mastermind. Meet us at the south gate."

"That's more like it TT", Optical said and started to walk. "Are you guys coming?"

Scott and the others walked slowly after Optical, Brains said he could stay and that they shouldn't worry.

* * *

"I recognize that guy's voice Virg", Gordon whispered. "It sounds familiar but in the same way it doesn't."

"You are right I feel the same way. I wonder what happened here."

"You don't know do you", Optical said sounding almost sad. "Are you even from this world?"

"Why do you ask?" Scott said.

"Because Kyrano told us that there are more worlds than one."

"Kyrano? you know him", Alan asked in shock.

"Yes and take of that ridiculous cap Alan, with us there is no risk for you being executed because of your hair colour." Alan took the cap of and threw it away.

"This place gives me the creeps", he mumbled to Scott.

"Me to kiddo but we must stay put until we find a way home."

"Here she is my little beauty", Optical said and they stopped in front of the small plane. "Gentlemen I present to you... Thunderbird One!"

"What", Scott asked and raised his eyebrows. "Thunderbird One does **not** look like that!"

"It didn't until ten years ago, now this is Thunderbird One", Optical stated matter-of-factly.

"How are we all going to fit in that thing", Gordon asked in doubt.

"You four will lay in the wings, they are hollow. Two on one side and two on the other side. Strap yourselves in gentlemen and no backseat driving."

* * *

Scott started to love the plane, there was some kind of small glass windows in the wings so they could watch what happened beneath them. But Scott focused on the smooth moving of the plane.

"Gordon", he said. "I hate to admit it but this baby competes with my One."

"Really, well maybe Brains can design it for us too."

"Brains as you call him has nothing to do with this plane", Optical said sounding bitter. "It is all another's creation."

"Whose", Virgil asked. "Aren't Brains your engineer?"

"No he has not been for ten years. No more questions until we checked you memories. Ah we are here."

"Here where", Alan asked and looked through the window. "We are out over the sea."

"Thunderbird One to base." Optical said and there was a beep when the hidden microphone picked up his voice.

"Base to Thunderbird One we hear you Optical", was base's answer.

"Asking for permission to land."

"Permission granted welcome back Optical."

"Thank you base, any word from Thomson?"

"He is back already an armed escort will wait for you."

"Thank you base, Thunderbird One out."

Optical made a smooth turn and they saw that he was steering towards a cliff and they saw how it opened to let them in.

"Well gentlemen", Optical said when he had landed and the plane had come to a stop. "Welcome to International Rescues' headquarters."

* * *

TBC Oh and this is one of my very first fanfics so it's a bit odd... and a bit bad.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.

* * *

Chapter 3

An armed escort was indeed waiting for them and Brains was there. He was happy to unite with his friends. Optical walked past them to walk beside Thomson and then they started to walk. They saw that this IR was much, much bigger then theirs and there was a lot of machines.

"This place is huge", Alan said in awe. "Hey Brains what do you think about these airplanes?"

"I t-think Alan that t-they are too small to carry s-something and their e-engines are too big for them."

"Well except that then?"

"They are a-amazing; I-I must talk to the c-creator!"

"That will be hard", a woman on their right said darkly. "He is dead."

Brains and Alan felt really stupid but Scott smiled.

"What is your name miss?"

"My name is none of your business scum."

"Hey I have not done anything!"

"Tell the world that."

"Hey", Scott began but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Scott", Optical said. "I know you are not the one they think you are."

"How come?"

Optical turned his face to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes." Scott shuddered because all he couldn't see Optical's eyes. All he was met with was red glass and his own reflection.

"Optical, Thomson what are they doing here", a man with his arms crossed said. All over the right side of his face he had a scar. It went from his hair down to his chin and it crossed his eye on its way down.

"Optical says they are not the one we think they are Mike", Thomson said outraged. "We brought them here to look over their memories."

Mike's face softened.

"Okay."

"Stand absolutely still and look into the glass", Optical told Alan. "These will read your memories and then we know if you are the court or just… not the court."

* * *

The five who held the readers shared puzzled looks, there was no sign of the memories they searched for.

"What is that portal", Spider asked.

"The one that brought them here, just like that Norwegian guy", Thomson said. "You were right Optical..."

"Don't doubt me again", Optical said and Thomson rolled his eyes.

"Tracys and Brains I'm sorry we treated you badly", he said and finished his apology with a slight bow.

"We'll accept your apology if you tell us what has happened here", Scott said.

Optical and the others looked at each other.

"Well where to start", Thomson mumbled.

"Telling us who Mastermind is would be a great start", Alan encouraged.

"Mastermind used to be Brains", Misha said and bowed her head sadly. "And you four are the court."

"What about Johnny", Virgil asked and he had a strange feeling in his stomach. And it became worse when he saw the puzzled looks on the others' faces.

"Johnny who", Thomson asked.

"John", Scott said, he had a strange feeling in his stomach, it was an icy feeling... and a feeling of dread. "John Tracy, our brother."

"John Tracy is dead", Spider said coldly.

"What", Scott yelled in shock. "What happened?"

"I guess we must take the whole story from the beginning", Thomson said and turned around. "Follow me."

"Scott", Gordon whispered calmly. "Remember our John is safe."

"I know Gordon but-"

"Scott", Virgil joined them. "This is not our fault; this is the fault of the Tracy-brothers from this world."

"And no matter what happens", Alan added and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Our John is safe and sound."Scott smiled but then frowned when he saw Optical go in another direction than the rest of them.

"Hey Spider", he asked the only one whose name he could remember. "Why isn't Optical coming with us?"

"I guess he have something else to do, he has seen this story many times now."

"Seen", Virgil asked.

"Well we made a movie… our leader met John Tracy some days before he died and then John told the story and we got it on tape."

"We use it for our new recruits", Thomson added with a smile. "Then they now why this rebellion and rescue organization fight so hard." Soon they found themselves in a huge cinema and Thomson asked them to sit down. And then the movie started.

* * *

On the screen a known face to the Tracys and Brains appeared, it was John. He looked devastated though and pale and really really tired and sick.

"My name is John Tracy, the last member of the original International Rescue. Welcome new recruits, I guess all of you want to know the real story. Okay it began at Tracy Island IR's old base. Brains was our engineer, and my brothers and I were the crew and our father led all operations and ordered us about. Not much unlike our family in general", he smiled softly but then looked serious again. "Anyway Brains was my best friend. I trusted him and he trusted me, it was nice having someone close, I've never been so close to my brothers, I'm a loner according to them. Anyway about five days ago Brains asked me to come down to the lab, he had something to show me."

* * *

_Brains stood bent over his desk when John walked in._

_"Hey Brains", he said with a smile. "You said you had something to show me."_

_"Uh y-yes John, come over h-here."_

_John smiled and walked over and just stared at the table._

_"This is my master-plan John", Brains said and put an arm around John's shoulders. "And with you at my side nothing can stop me!"_

_John just stared in horror at the plans and then at Brains, the other man didn't stutter once!_

_"You…You've p-planned this all along?"_

_Brains laughed._

_"Yes and look who's stuttering now!"_

_"You've built the Thunderbirds as weapons!" John was furious._

_"Of course, One has dangerous lasers, Two is a bomb plane, Three is designed for space-wars, Four acts underwater and Five can shoot missiles and laser beams at every place on earth."_

_"You planned this all along?"_

_"Yes that's the only way I helped your father, with his money my dream can come true. And thanks to you boys all bugs has been corrected."_

_"Brains", John said and Brains shined up and smiled._

_"Yes John my friend?"_

_"You are sick!"_

_John turned around and left the lab furious, Brains just starred after him in disbelief._

_John almost cried his best friend was a maniac! A maniac, a liar, a worm, a treacherous traitor and… he had fallen for it; John Tracy had fallen for that act. He entered the lounge and found his father at the desk. Jeff looked up and smiled at his son and then saw the devastated look on his face._

_"John", he said and John closed his eyes. "Son what's the matter?"_

_"Dad it's Brains… he… he…"_

_"Tell me son."_

* * *

_Brains still couldn't believe his best friend didn't want to help him. That treacherous blonde guy, maybe it was correct as they said, blondes are stupid. Suddenly the door burst opened and Jeff and John Tracy entered, with Tin-tin and Kyrano on his tail. John went forward and took the plans from Brains' desk._

_"Here dad you can see for yourself", he said and Jeff looked over the plans and his eyes burnt with fury, that did the others' eyes also do._

_"Brains", Jeff said dangerously. "I give you fifteen minutes and then you will be off this island and never come back! Stay away from my family and International Rescue!"_

_Brains rose and left the room and gave John one last looked and said:_

_"You will regret this, my friend, my dear friend, my brother."_

_"We are not friends Brains and defiantly not brothers", John said with an ice-cold tone._

* * *

_Scott and the others arrived at Tracy Island, five days later, they found John alone in the lounge with a devastated look on his face._

_"Hey John", Virgil said and sat down next to him. "Do you want to hear about the rescue?"_

_"No", John said sadly._

_"What", Gordon said and sat down on John's other side. "You always want to."_

_"Not today guys."_

_"Hey Johnny what's wrong", Scott said and sat down in front of his brothers. "You okay?"_

_"No I-"_

_He was interrupted when Alan's eyes on the portrait started to glow._

_"Boys of you go", this seems to need all of you", Jeff said after Alan's report._

_"Dad, are you sure", John began and suddenly the night sky lit up. "What the heck that is Thunderbird 3!"_

_"Where is it going", Gordon asked._

_"I don't know", Jeff said. "Boys off you go I'll take care of this."_

* * *

"So what happened", Scott asked when the movie was finished. "At the rescue scene what happened?"

"Our Scott sent John out to save the guys on the island were someone had put up a bomb", Spider said. "And then they just took off and left him on the ground."

"Then Thunderbird 3 arrived", Misha continued. "And John asked what was going on and Brains answered from Thunderbird 3."

"What how did he get there", Alan asked.

"Our Alan picked him up", Thomson said. "It seems like if our Alan used a little invention back at TB5 that John created. Anyway, the three crafts circled around John and the innocent men."

* * *

_"Guys what the hell are you doing", John yelled angrily into his watch. _

_"They are doing what I say Johnny-boy", Brains voice reached his ears._

_"You scum what the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Well you didn't want to help me so I came to say goodbye John."_

_"Target locked", John heard Scott say. "Farewell John."_

_"Farewell", John heard the rest of his brothers said and then all the crafts fired at the same time, all at John and the bomb, which detonated._

* * *

"Oh my God", Gordon said and felt sick. "They did this to John?"

"Yes", Mike said sadly. "Apparently they see things as Mastermind and agreed to his plan."

"But they must feel guilty", Misha piped up. "Because why else would they forbid people being blonde and blue-eyed?"

"Wait", Virgil said and rose. "Are it forbidden to be blonde and blue-eyed at the same time or just blonde or blue-eyed?"

"Well if you have blue eyes and a different hair colour its okay", Spider said. "If you are blonde you have to hide it and if you got both, well… colour your hair or get executed."

"And all that because John was…" Scott said sadly. "Wait how do you know what happened out on that mission?"

"Thanks to our leader", Spider said calmly. "And before you ask, their father, their grandma, Tin-tin, Kyrano, Parker and Penny are in a special prison in the main town. That is San Francisco."

"I wonder one last thing", Alan said and all looked at him. "What about the Nordic countries"

"What do you mean", Misha asked.

"Well there it is a lot of the forbidden combination; I mean everyone there looks like John and me!"

"Don't be ridiculous", Mike said with a frown. "Hasn't your John told you of his trips to Sweden?"

"No", Scott said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well there are not just blondes there and as an answer for your question Alan, the Nordic countries are safe because of the other European countries and fight back with all they can muster. They fight together and Mastermind almost doesn't dare to fight them when all Europe goes against him. He started his attack on Europe on the Nordic countries but then the rest countries of Europe threatened with attacking US with all their armies so he withdrew. As long as Mastermind leaves Scandinavia 'alone' they will not attack."

"Oh crap", Virgil muttered.

"You can say that again", Misha said. "He's already attacking Asia, Africa and some parts of South America. Australia and the Oceania countries are all ruled by him. The Middle American countries are too and parts of South America... The only places he hasn't attacked is Antarctica and the North Pole." She looked at them and clapped her hands together with a grin. "So are you guys' hungry?"

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

****

Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.

* * *

Chapter 4

In the dining room Scott, his brothers and Brains sat with Misha.

"The man over there is Johan", she said pointing at a brown-haired man. "He is our communicator."

"What his name is Joan", Gordon asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No Johan I know it sounds like if you say Joan. He is Swedish and they got a name that is spelt J-O-H-A-N. But when they pronounce it h is silent."

"You sure got a lot bigger organization than us", Scott said and smiled.

"Yes and thanks to our machines we are faster than old Thunderbird One."

"Who m-made all these", Brains asked. "T-that other woman told u-us the guy was d-dead."

"He is", Misha said sadly. "These are all John Tracy's inventions."

"What", Virgil gasped in surprise. "But how could John-"

"Maybe this John is more in to machines than ours", Scott said calmly and looked around in the room. "You sure have a lot of people Misha."

"Yes and a lot of thunderbirds too", she said and smiled. "We have one called T100."

"One hundred Thunderbirds", Gordon said and raised his eyebrows. "Wow John must have been busy."

"Well", Misha said and laughed. "A lot of our crafts are the same. But for the first twenty there is just one of each."

Gordon smiled and turned around and then he saw Optical enter the room, he took his plate and sat down in the corner, as far from everyone else as he could.

"Hey Misha", Gordon said and turned to her. "What's up with Optical?"

"Yeah why doesn't he join us", Virgil asked and looked over at Optical.

"And who is he anyway", Scott said and put down his fork.

"Optical", Misha began sadly. "Well, his real name I do not know, he and Thomson were the first members of IR. Optical has always been a loner. Actually today I almost didn't recognize him."

"Why not", Alan asked and looked at Optical.

"He was so happy Alan", Misha answered with a sigh. "And he talked! Optical is always quiet, distant, and sad and I think he is angry at something or someone."

"Well what's up with that helmet", Virgil asked with a frown.

"He has always had it as long as I known him. Most of us in IR are in the organization because Mastermind and the court have done something to us. Whatever they did to Optical it must have been bad. He hate the court and Mastermind more than anybody else."

"Has he never told anyone", Scott said and glanced over at Optical. "Hey wait a minute, he hates the court… but he defended us!"

"Yes that I also wondered about", Thomson said where he stood behind Scott's back. "I guess his heart saw something his eyes and mind couldn't."

"Thomson what do you know about him", Virgil asked and looked at black-haired man.

"Not much, he was here when I came and he and I are field commanders."

Suddenly a siren went of and all was on their feet at the same time.

"Thomson", Mike yelled sharply. "Take Spider, Rock, Mary, Jun and Peter and head for New York City. Mastermind threatens to blow up a skyscraper!"

"Yes sir", Thomson said and ran out followed by two girls and two men.

"Optical I need you down with the Russians", Mike continued and sighed. "They are cursing a lot… Go and ask them what the problem is and then find someone who can fix it."

"Yes sir", Optical said.

Before Optical left he grabbed a young man's shoulder. The boy was running for the hangars.

"Peter where are you going?" He asked and looked at the boy.

"To Thunderbird Seven, sir" Peter said, he was from England. "Why is there a problem?"

"Yes you can't take T7", Optical said and Scott noticed that Mike smiled.

"But sir I must go! The others have already taken off!"

"You'll catch up."

"Not in T7!"

"You are right Peter", Optical said and took his hand out of his pocket. "Take these."

Peter caught the item and his mouth fell opened.

"The keys to Thunderbird One!" he said dumbstrucked.

Optical laughed. "Think you can handle her?"

"Yes sir Optical sir, I'll make sure she isn't damaged."

"That does not matter Peter, that you are safe is better. Well go on!"

"Thank you sir!"

Peter disappeared and Optical went down some stairs.

* * *

"Would you manage to do that Scotty", Alan asked with a grin. "Scott?"

Scott just stared at the spot were Peter and Optical had been.

"Scott", Virgil asked and waved his hand before his brother's eyes. "Hello?"

"He just gave him the keys", Scott said slowly. "And he said it didn't matter if the craft was damaged!"

"Yes", Gordon said and smiled. "He got guts."

"You are a strange lot", Misha said and shook her head. "Well come on I'll show you were to stay."

* * *

They walked down a long corridor and on each door there was a name.

"This is the guest room", Misha said and stopped in front of a door. "My room is two doors from here, on the right side and Thomson's is the first one to the left when you enter the corridor."

"And the first one to the right is Optical's right", Alan asked with a smile. "Where did he go anyway?"

"Down to the Russians", Misha answered and suddenly looked down on her watch. "Sorry fellows I have to go, I promised Anne to teach her how to drive Thunderbird Nine."

"So what do we do now", Alan asked Scott when Misha had left.

"I am going to take a shower, change my clothes and then sleep for a bit", Scott said.

"I'm going straight to bed", Virgil said and entered the room together with Scott.

"And I w-will think about h-how to get us h-home", Brains said and followed them.

"What about you Gordon?" Alan asked and noticed his redheaded brother was not in the corridor. "Well I'm going to bed as well."

* * *

Gordon sneaked down the stairs and suddenly heard angry words being said in Russian. He peeked around the corner and saw two Russians, a woman and a man. They were arguing rather fiercely and Optical shook his head and walked forward.

He sat down before the computer and cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms and fingers in a way that Gordon found rather familiar. Optical spat something in Russian and then his fingers started to dance over the computer's keys and the Russians just stared and so did Gordon.

"_The way he works_", he thought and slowly walked up the stairs again. "_It reminds me of someone…_"

* * *

Gordon found the rest of his brothers asleep, and they slept loudly.

"Geez Scott sure can snore", he said to Brains who sat at the desk. "What are you doing Brains?"

"I'm t-trying to find us a w-way from here."

"I sure wonder", Gordon said and sat down beside him.

"What G-Gordon?"

"What are you and me in this world like?"

"I'm an e-evil genius and y-you one of my h-henchmen."

Gordon sighed and looked at the stars.

"I wonder how Gordon felt when they killed John", he said sadly.

"I guess a-as bad as you w-would feel if y-you…"

"Yes IF I did, I wouldn't and I couldn't."

"I wonder what they do", a soft voice said behind them and they found Virgil looking at them.

"Hey Virgil did we wake you up", Gordon asked feeling guilty.

"Nah I couldn't sleep. Not with Scott's snoring. What are _we_ in this world doing now you think?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

(When it is the 'evil' Tracys I will write their name in bold letters, to make it easier to realise who is who.)

**Scott** Tracy walked through the great hall in Mastermind's fortress. He needed to talk to someone, he needed it really bad. **Virgil** was no good actually none of his brothers were. The only one that you could talk to if you were in his position would have been **John**. **John **always knew how to talk you out of trouble and talk sense into your thick head. **Scott** entered the library and found his two oldest younger brothers sitting in a chair far away from each other.

"Good evening sir", **Gordon** said and looked up from his book. "I heard about that arresting."

"Shut up **Gordon**", **Scott** said angrily and sat down in a chair far away from his brothers.

"Are you losing it **Scott**", **Virgil** asked without looking up. "I mean this is the third time in this week that your people have lost their prey."

"Shut up **Virgil**, it's not my fault. It's those guerrillas and their stupid rebellion!"

"You know they call themselves International Rescue", **Gordon** said and put down his book. "Geez who do they think they are?"

"Apparently they think they are International Rescue", **Virgil** said and looked up when **Alan** entered the room. The youngest Tracy-brother had coloured his hair dark and he looked really disturbed this day.

"What's up **Alan**", Virgil asked uninterested.

"Something does not feel right", **Alan** said and looked out through the window. "Mastermind is acting strange."

"Strange how", **Gordon** asked interested now.

"He just ordered me to blow up a skyscraper in New York City."

"What", **Virgil** said and looked really confused. "Why?"

"I don't know. There are no words of terrorist living there."

"You think he is mistaking", **Scott** said and chuckled. "That wouldn't be the first time then."

"Well I'm going out there anyway", **Alan** said and took something from the table. "If I don't hear anything about terrorists I'll call the blowing of."

"Hey **Alan**", **Gordon** said and looked at his younger brother. "Put that back!"

**Alan** put back the thing on the table again, it was a chocolate bar.

"I talked to dad today", **Alan** said and all of his brothers rose.

"You did what", **Scott** asked and his eyes burned with anger. "Why did you do that?"

"I had to ask him about all this", **Alan** said with a frown. "Dad told me we got it all wrong."

"Oh really", **Virgil** said angrily. "It's not we who want to torment the world!"

"It's not we that want to use our power to control Earth!" **Gordon** yelled.

"It's not us who lured **John** into this", **Scott** yelled and all of them grew quiet.

"I'm leaving", **Alan** said and left the room.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

****

Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.

* * *

Chapter 5

Some hours later **Alan** was at the skyscraper in New York, there was no news about terrorist inside the building.

"Captain", **Alan **said to the man beside him. "Call the men off; there is no need to blow this house up."

"But Sir Mastermind thinks-"

"Well he thinks wrong! There are innocent people in there!"

"Yes Sir."

"God damn it", **Alan** told himself. "When I get back I'm going to ask Mastermind what the real reason for blowing up this building is."

"Watch out behind you sir", someone called and **Alan **turned around, just in time to see a missile coming his way.

**Alan** jumped down from the pile of rubble he stood on and the missile missed him. When he raised his head he just managed to see the name Thunderbird Two on a vehicle shooting by above his head.

"Sir are you alright", someone asked and helped him up.

"Don't care about me", **Alan** yelled. "Bring them down!"

"Them", someone said and then there were four other airborne crafts coming their way and one on the ground.

"It's an ambush!"

"Captain destroy that building", **Alan** yelled. "It must be a hideout for the rebellion!"

"Yes Sir!"

"**Alan**", there was someone calling his name and **Alan** turned around and saw a man pointing his gun at him. "Don't you dare destroy that building!"

"Ah Thomson so we meet again", **Alan** said and smiled and bowed. "I'm honoured."

"Don't give me this shit Tracy", Thomson spat. "Don't pretend you are enjoying this."

"Oh but I do, you see you are surrounded by my people."

"Well", Thomson said and shrugged. "They are surrounded by mine. Now Spider!"

Spider was driving the ground vehicle, Thunderbird Three, and now he hit a switch and all of **Alan's** men fell down asleep.

"What will you do now **Alan**", Thomson asked with a bright smile.

"This", **Alan** said and pushed a button on the remote he held in his hand. The building blew up and started to fall.

"No", Thomson yelled. "Rock, Mary and June hold the building! Peter, Spider you'll have to help the people out!"

"FAB", five voices echoed.

"So you are using our name and now our code as well", **Alan** said and smiled grimly. "Well your evil plot will not work."

"Our evil plot", Thomson said. "You bastard!"

He threw himself at **Alan** and they started to fight. Thomson took some punches and so did **Alan**. But suddenly a piercing scream echoed through the environment and **Alan**, who held Thomson pressed down on the ground, raised his head and stared at the building and saw a little girl in a window.

"What", he said and looked terrified. Thomson noticed the look on **Alan's** face and took the opportunity to knock him of him.

"Thomson", Rock yelled desperately. "We can't hold the building!"

"There is just one girl left", Spider called from the stream of people being evacuated. In front of him stood a woman.

"We can't save her", Jun said with her voice full of sadness.

**Alan** heard the conversation and was on his feet immediately.

"Retreat", he called to his men who were on their way to recover. Then he ran towards the building and used his jetpack. He reached the girl and held out his hands to her.

"Come on sweetheart", he said soothingly. "Your mommy wants you."

"I'm scared", the girl said and sobbed.

"I know honey", **Alan** said. "But I'll keep you safe, I promise. You see that man down there? He that points at me with his gun."

"Yes I can see him."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No I've never seen him before, what are those strange airplanes above us?"

"Nothing honey, come on that man wants to help you."

**Alan** grabbed her and flew down just in time. The building collapsed but **Alan** managed to keep out of the way. He landed in front of Thomson and Spider who both stood before Thunderbird 3.

"Make sure she is reunited with her mother", **Alan** said and saw the helicopters that belonged to his team. "Go now."

With that **Alan** flew over to the helicopters and Thomson and Spider stared after him.

"What does this mean", Spider asked.

"I don't know", Thomson said. "Maybe our boss knows."

* * *

Some hours later Thomson and his men reunited with Scott, his brothers and Brains at IR's headquarters.

"It was strange I tell you", Spider said and shook his head. "**Alan** acted like if we were the bad guys. He saved a little girl from the collapsing building."

"Interesting", Mike said and looked around. "Optical…"

"Yes Mike", this said and raised his head.

"You think you can reach our leader?"

"I think so."

"Well go to your room and do it, we need him here and we need him now!"

"Of course", Optical said and left the room.

* * *

A while later Gordon walked down the hallway to their room and noticed that Optical's door was opened. He peeked inside and saw a blonde man looking for something.

"What is Alan doing in Optical's room", Gordon whispered to himself. He knew that Alan for the moment was the only blonde guy in this corridor.

"I'm not doing anything", Alan whispered from behind Gordon's back. The redhead twirled around in shock.

"Alan!" he exclaimed. "But how, I mean you are…"

"I'm not, come on I think I know who Optical really is."

"You do", Gordon asked. "I myself have some suspicions."

They pushed up the door.

"Have you reached him yet... John", Alan asked and Optical jumped high, but he didn't turn around. Instead he walked into the shadows in the corner of his room.

"What the hell are you two doing here", Optical said angrily.

"We just checked out a suspicion we have", Gordon said calmly and shut the door behind him and Alan. "It is you John, isn't it?"

"Why do you think that?"

"The way 'Optical' acts", Alan said. "It has reminded me of someone all along. The way you fly, the way you protected us, your voice and John Tracy is the only one that could give his keys to someone and tell this person to worry about himself and not the craft."

"And John knows Russian", Gordon said calmly. "I saw you and I recognized the thing you did with your hands and arms before you started hack the computer-system."

Optical was quiet.

"You are John Tracy", Alan said calmly and noticed the helmet on the table. "Why are you hiding behind that helmet?"

"Because of this", John said and walked out from the shadows. Gordon's and Alan's eyes went huge in shock. All around John's eyes, his nose and his forehead was covered in horrible scars. He didn't look like the brother they knew. His eyes carried sadness and anger. "I'm hiding because John Tracy is dead. No one of those he loved would have to see him like this! He died when his brothers betrayed him, now only Optical exist."

"But John-" Alan started.

"John Tracy is dead Alan", Optical said and put on the helmet again. "And you are not going to tell anyone."

"But-"

"I've suffered enough already! When I met you guys I remembered how my brothers used to be and how much I miss them. Please keep this to yourselves and when we have found you a way back you can tell your brothers if you like."

"But Optical", Gordon started but suddenly heard a voice calling:

"Optical come down to the hangars, our leader is here."

"Come on you two", Optical said and lead the way. "You wanted to meet our leader."

* * *

In the hangar Thomson, Mike, Spider and Misha was awaiting them together with Scott, Virgil and Brains.

"Where have you two been", Virgil asked his brothers.

"We just had a talk with Optical", Gordon said without letting Optical go with his gaze.

"Okay he is here", Thomson said and the door opened. "Tracy's and Brains this is the leader of International Rescue. This is…"

"THE HOOD", the Tracy's and Brains yelled and the Hood smiled to them.

"Nice to meet you", he said but Scott, his brothers and Brains pulled their guns and directed them at the Hood. "Oh that's not necessary."

"Leave this place Hood", Scott said and aimed for the Hood's forehead. "Don't force me to shoot you!"

Then Optical stepped between the Hood and the Tracys.

"If you want to kill the Hood you must kill me first", he said and searched eye contact with Scott. "He is our leader."

"But he is a villain", Virgil yelled angrily.

"In your world maybe", Optical said calmly. "But here he is a good guy, he often visited Tracy island and he's helped IR out many times."

"How do you know that", Scott asked coldly.

"Yeah Optical", Thomson said and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that? How do you know about the old IR?"

"I know more about International Rescue, the Tracys, 'Mastermind' and Tin-tin and Kyrano and the Hood than anyone of you here."

"Optical", Scott said and prepared to shoot. "If you don't move I will have to kill you!"

"No Scott", Alan yelled and his brothers looked at him, as did everyone else. "You will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Even when we return to our world", Gordon called.

"They are right Scott", Optical said calmly. "You might look hard and tough on the outside but you have always been soft on the inside and you always protect the ones you love. You will not kill me because you know I'm right."

"Who the hell do you think you are", Scott yelled. "What's your name?"

"His name", the Hood said and put a hand on Optical's shoulder. "His name is John Tracy."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

****

Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.

* * *

Chapter 6

It was dead quiet in the hangar, even Thomson and his crew stared at Optical and the Hood.

"What did you say", Virgil said and let his arms drop.

"I said his name is John Tracy", the Hood said and looked around. "Thomson, Mike, close your mouths." They did but they continued to stare at Optical.

"No he's not", Scott said but he lowered his gun. "John Tracy is dead."

"Not entirely", the Hood continued and now looked at Optical. "Even he tells himself that he is. But a part of him, the part with his heart knows John Tracy is indeed very much alive."

"Really Hood", Optical said with a sigh. "You do know me better than anybody else." With that he removed his helmet and all stared at the blonde middle-son of Jeff Tracy. "Some part of me still claims that I'm not dead."

Scott dropped his gun when he saw John's face. It was covered in scars from burns and deep gashes but Alan and Gordon noticed that John's eyes were not so sad and angry for the moment.

"John", Thomson stammered. "John Tracy, you were here all the time and you are alive!"

"I'm really sorry that I lied to you all", John said and sighed. "But I guess Optical couldn't live as John Tracy after what my brothers did to the world."

"But how come you are not" Misha began but couldn't finish.

"How I'm not dead?" John said.

"I think I'll answer that", the Hood said, he still held his hand on John's shoulder. "I found him after the explosion, he and two men that were on the island with him. Both of them were dead but John was alive, badly injured but alive. When John woke up 'Mastermind' had already captured my brother, my niece, Jeff, Lucy and Jen Tracy and Penelope and Parker. When John saw what his brother had done to him and the world he put on the helmet to hide from being recognized. We built up this rebellion to save the world from Mastermind."

"So", Mike said calmly. "What do we do now?"

"Why did you call for me", the Hood asked and smiled and Scott and his brothers realised that they felt warm and safe in his presence.

"Because", Thomson said and told them what had happened in New York.

* * *

In the meantime **Alan** walked towards his brother **Virgil's** bedroom, he stopped at the door and knocked hard on it.

"**Virgil** open the door", he called and knocked again. "Come on I need to talk to you!"

"What do you want", **Virgil** asked when he opened the door and **Alan** just pushed through him into the room. "Hey leave!"

"No **Virgil** I will not", **Alan** said and sat down. "Something happened in New York."

"Well whatever it was I'm not interested. Now if you please…"

He pulled his brother to his feet and started to push **Alan** in direction of the door.

"But** Virgil** it is really important."

"I don't want to know."

"Something is wrong with Mastermind", **Alan** said when they reached the door.

"Well I don't know **Alan** and I don't care! Now out!" he was about to push **Alan** out when this yelled:

"The building we were ordered to blow up was filled with innocent people! We almost killed children!"

**Virgil** froze in his movements.

"Come in here", he whispered and dragged **Alan** into the room again. **Alan** sat down in a chair and **Virgil** looked at him with his arm crossed.

"Tell me what happened in New York **Alan**."

"Well there were no terrorist-rapports about the building so we prepared to draw back. And then 'International Rescue' arrived. We thought the building was one of their headquarters, but…"

"But what **Alan**", **Virgil** said and sat down.

"I had a fight with that guy Thomson you know?"

"Yes I know who of them that is Thomson."

"Well I told him their evil plot will not work and he became furious and said 'Our evil plot?' Then we had a fistfight."

"Well he might have lied to you…"

"No I don't think so", **Alan** continued. "Then the building started to fall and Thomson's crew divided some tasks between them, three of them used their crafts to hold the building while two of them saved victims inside the building. They managed to save all but then, when the house was about to fall… they saw there was a little girl left. I flew up to her and asked her about Thomson and the crafts, she hadn't seen him or the crafts before."

"And you believed her?"

"Yes I had the truth-light on, I tell you **Virg** there is something that Mastermind doesn't tell us. I mean why would all those blondes that **Scott** and his crew executed work for the rebellion? I mean, I've never seen a single blond among the rebels."

"Finally you realised it as well", **Virgil** said and rose. "**Gordon**, come out here!"

"**Gordon**", **Alan** asked and turned around and **Gordon** entered from the room next door.

"So **Alan** has also realised something is wrong?" **Gordon** asked **Virgil**.

"Yes now we only have to convince **Scott**."

"Wait", **Alan** said and stared at them. "You know something was going on?"

"Yes", **Virgil** said and sighed. "Mastermind has given us really strange orders and when I sneaked out disguised I heard what the people said. They were all terrified for Mastermind's regime of horror and the army used our Thunderbirds as weapons! Not to save people but as weapons! Man and I thought that Europe was the bad guys… but they defend themselves from us!"

"We've started to think that dad wasn't the bad guy", **Gordon** said and bowed his head. "And if he isn't then John wasn't."

"You… you mean", **Alan** stuttered. "You mean John didn't plan to do what Mastermind said? Do you mean that we killed John because he was the good guy?"

"Exactly", **Virgil** said and **Alan** noticed the tears in the corner of **Virgil's** eyes. "We are murderers!"

"So that is why Thomson", **Alan** began and leaned his head in his hands. "Oh man… we must tell **Scott** about this!"

"Tell me about what", this said from the door.

"**Scott**", his brothers said and all of them rose from their places.

"What are you three planning? Are you working for the rebellion?" **Scott** growled.

"No", **Virgil** said and shut the door behind **Scott**. "We are talking about some really disturbing questions."

"Ah so how do you explain that **Alan** was at the house where I was ordered to execute rebels?"

"What", **Alan** said and stared at his brothers. "I wasn't there!"

"Yes you were I heard you voice on this recording."

"What recording?"

**Scott** put the disk in **Virgil's** stereo. First there was a sound of a gunshots and then they all heard **Scott's** voice yell:

"_Freeze hands where I can see them!_"

"_What the hell is going on here_", they heard **Virgil's** voice yell in anger.

"_Sir is that you_", now the voice of a confused soldier was heard. "_How did you get here_?"

"_What_", now **Virgil **sounded confused.

"_Sir_", a female voice exclaimed. "_Hide your hair sir; we don't want this to be public_!"

"_Thank you soldier_", **Alan** answered her.

"_Now tell us what is going on here_", **Gordon** commanded.

"_We are just following the Mastermind's orders_", a man responded. "_All people who are blonde and blue-eyed must be executed_."

* * *

"A short while after the rebels turns up", **Scott** said and turned off. "That crew is killed but well I don't know what happened to us."

"I wasn't there", **Alan** said and sat down again. "I can prove it!"

"Calm down **Alan**", **Scott** said and sighed. "I wasn't there either; this must be a trick or something."

"That horrible guy", **Gordon** said and slammed his fist in the wall. "Did you hear why those people were going to be executed? Because they are blond and blue-eyed!"

"Why would", **Virgil **began and then looked at **Alan.** The same thing did **Gordon** and **Scott**.

"Why are you looking at me", **Alan** asked and looked really unsure.

"For the same reason **Alan** had to colour his hair", **Scott** said and sighed. "Mastermind doesn't want to be reminded of John."

"Because Mastermind really wanted John to be with him in this", **Gordon** said and looked at something in his hand. "I have some data here that I stole from his computers."

"What", **Virgil** asked and looked at him. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know I sat by my computer and fell asleep and when I woke up I had succeeded to hack his computer-system."

"Only **Gordon**", his brothers said and laughed.

"Well what I found was this…" **Gordon **showed his brothers and all of them decided that now Mastermind has to go!

* * *

Scott stared at Optical/John Tracy and then he looked at the Hood.

"Okay", he said and put away his gun. "I believe you are the good guy, so what do we do now?"

"Well according to what Thomson told us", Mike said and looked at this. "**Alan** maybe isn't as bad as we thought."

"Maybe they have been fooled by Mastermind", Misha said and looked at John. "Maybe he convinced them that you and the others were the bad guys."

"That sounds…" John began and started to walk around. "Like a possibility, a possibility I think is correct."

"Then maybe", Spider said and leaned against the wall. "We have some allies in those guys."

"Well at least **Alan**", Mike said and looked at the Hood. "Sir, do you think it finally is time for attack?"

"Well I think it is time to try it", the Hood said and shut his eyes. "I think we will not bring our whole organisation with us."

"Well then let's take", Thomson began but the Hood held up his hand.

"Thomson you will take Thunderbird 2, Spider Thunderbird 4, Misha Thunderbird 5, Jun will accompany us in Thunderbird 6 and Peter in Thunderbird 7."

"What about me and Optical, I mean John and these Tracys and Brains?" Mike asked and looked angry.

"I'll need you here if something goes wrong Mike", the Hood continued. "And John will take Thunderbird 1 and the Tracys will go with him and Brains will go together with me and Misha. We are going to the prison together with Jun."

"But", Mike said and sighed. "Yes sir I'll notify Peter and Jun."

He left them and all that were still in the hangar looked at each other.

"So then it's time to crush Mastermind and the court forever", Thomson said and put forth his hand. "Who is with me?"

"Always Thomson", John said and put his hand over Thomson's. "I'll go with you into the fire and beyond!"

"Me too", Spider said.

"And me", Misha followed.

"We will assist you", Scott said and he, his brothers and Brains put their hands over the others.

"And me too of course", the Hood said and smiled.

"Then let's go", John said and all of them yelled:

"Thunderbirds Are Go!"

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

****

Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.

* * *

Chapter seven

There where absolutely dark when they flew against Mastermind's headquarters. Scott looked at John/Optical, now this wears his helmet again to hide from detection.

"Optical", Scott asked from his place in the left wing. "You think we can take them?"

"We are fewer than them but yes."

"Optical", they heard Spider's voice. "We have a reading on fifty planes down there."

"Fifty", Scott said. "And how many are we again?"

"We are four", Optical said and smiled grimly. "I love these odds."

"He is worse than you and Virgil", Gordon whispered.

"Thank the lord that our John is much calmer", Scott answered with a smile.

"Don't be so sure of that, have you seen John fly in a meteor-rain?"

"No I haven't."

"That's a shame…"

"Hold on guys we are going in for an attack!" Optical called and dived almost vertical.

"All units attack", Thomson ordered and the shooting started and Scott noticed Optical's goal was all the guns and canons on the headquarters. He smashed them as flies.

"Take that", he yelled when he destroyed another one.

"Optical", Thomson's voice yelled. "They are coming from behind you!"

"Don't worry Thomson I'll take them for a ride!"

"Okay, our leader report that their goal is finished, they are on their way."

"Good, Thomson, watch out!"

A unit of helicopters was headed for Thomson and Spider.

"We can handle it; shake of those that are on your own tail Optical."

"Roger", Optical said and called to Scott and his brothers. "Hold on guys, this will go fast and hard!"

Scott hold on to the handles in front of him when he felt how Thunderbird One increased its speed and how the ship turned upside down.

"Optical what are you doing", Scott asked.

"Hold on you guys!" was his only response.

Scott was amazed over how well John/Optical could fly. Optical shot down his opponents with ease but then something hit them.

"What happened", Virgil asked when the whole ship started to shake and then head down.

"Thomson we are hit", Optical told his friend. "We are going to crash into the building."

"Optical get out of there I repeat get out of there", Thomson yelled in horror.

"No TT we will not."

Scott looked at Gordon on his side and then at Optical above him.

"What", Thomson yelled in anger. "Optical you are going to kill yourself and the Tracys!"

"You forget who designed this thing TT, I can handle it!"

"Optical please…"

"No TT, I call you when we are inside."

"Optical", more this didn't here because he took of his headphones and his grip on the controllers hardened.

"Get ready Tracys", he said and smiled. "We are going in!"

For a second Scott heard the sound from the wind and then there was a loud crash and everything shook.

* * *

Scott raised his head and looked around, Gordon was at his left, but Optical was gone.

"Gordon hey squirt wake up", he said and pushed his brother a little. "Come on Virgil is going to paint Four pink."

"What", Gordon raised his head at once. "I'll kill him if he does."

"Well not if Optical kills us first", Virgil said and he and Alan raised their heads from the other side of the plane. "Where is he anyway?"

"I'm out here fellas", Optical called and they all exited Thunderbird One. "Oh that's gonna take some time to fix."

The others turned around and saw the huge damage on Thunderbird One.

"Are you insane", Virgil yelled and looked down the hallway. "You almost got us killed!"

"We were never close Virgil", Optical said and smiled. "Like I told Thomson I've designed these things. I know what all of them can and can't do. And well I think your John would have done the same."

"No", Scott said and shook his head. "Our John always thinks things through first."

"I did too, come one now I need you to pretend that you are my brothers and have captured a rebel."

"That's why you did this?" Gordon asked. "An insider job!"

"Of course do you have any better ideas and Thomson agreed with me. I called him a little while ago."

"You are insane", Alan mumbled.

"Well come on then, let's go find 'Mastermind'."

* * *

When the attack started Mastermind ran to the court's headquarters.

"We are under attack", he yelled and the four Tracy-boys were on their feet at once. "Come on you four will search through the building!"

"Not today 'Mastermind'", **Alan** said and crossed his arms. "We are not taking orders from you anymore."

"What", Mastermind stared at the youngest Tracy and then the whole tower shook.

"Mastermind my master", a voice called from the speakers. "One of the attacking ships has hit the tower; you must leave now before it explodes!"

"I'll go and you four look after intruders!"

**Scott** and his brothers ran down the hallways and suddenly heard a strange noise.

"We are taking this intruder to Mastermind now step aside."

"**Scott**", **Virgil** said with a frown. "That sounded just like you."

"Well let's see who it is they are coming around the corner now."

Five people came around the corner and just stopped and stared at the Tracys before them.

"This wasn't a part of the plan", a man with a strange helmet said. But he wasn't heard both group with Tracy-boys just stared at each other. "Defiantly not a part of the plan."

* * *

"You… you are me", **Scott** yelled and pointed at his doppelganger. "How is this even possible?"

"Well I don't know if you will believe us", Scott said calmly. "But we are from another world. We are from a world where Brains is the good guy."

"Oh so you have noticed Mastermind isn't?" **Virgil** asked coldly. "This must be one of the rebellion's tricks!"

"I whish it was", Optical said calmly. "But it is not. Wait, do you know 'Mastermind is evil?"

"Yes", **Alan** said and crossed his arms. "And who are you?"

"My name is Optical; I'm a member of International Rescue and a friend to Thomson. Who I think you know **Alan**."

"So you've decided to come here to crush him", **Gordon** asked and snorted. "Well get in line mister we have first dibs on him!"

"Oh and why is that", Mastermind asked and all of them turned around. "Oh my, it seems like there is too many Tracys around here. How did you get here?"

"None of your business", Scott said and pulled his gun. "But we are going to kill you now!"

"And you will succeed with that? A clue… No you will not." He snapped with his fingers and armed soldiers appeared from all around them. "Soldiers kill all Tracys and that other guy."

The soldiers prepared to open fire.

"TT", Optical called into his hand. "Now!"

There were five explosions and five other Thunderbirds holed the building and all soldiers ran in horror.

"Radio in your hand", Optical told Gordon with a smile. "Invisible and really strong."

"Came back you imbeciles", Mastermind yelled but soon found himself surrounded by all Tracy-boys, Optical and the rebels, the Hood, Brains and Jeff and the other prisoners.

"Father", **Scott** said lowly and looked at the man on the other side of the hallway.

"Hello son", Jeff said and smiled. "I see you finally realise who was wrong and who was right."

"Yes father we sure have", **Alan** answered and smiled at Tin-tin.

"N-not a moment t-too soon", Brains said and Mastermind stared at him.

"So they brought you here", he said to Brains. "Want to join me?"

"No I a-am no murderer."

"I haven't murdered anyone."

"Yes you have", Jeff Tracy yelled. "Hundreds of people!"

"John included", **Scott** said and felt the tears in his eyes. "Face it 'Mastermind' you are finished!"

"Well if I'm going to fall I will bring someone with me", this yelled and aimed his own gun at Jeff Tracy and fired.

"No", everyone screamed but the bullet never hit Jeff Tracy.

* * *

Optical fell to the ground and Thomson fired at Mastermind and this fell dead to the ground. All of them crowded around Optical, the bullet had hit him in the chest.

"You saved my life", Jeff Tracy said and took Optical's head in his knees. "Why would you do that?"

"You deserved to be saved", Optical stuttered and smiled. "Father…"

Jeff and the other members of the **Tracy**-family pulled back and stared at the man on the floor.

"What did you say", **Scott** whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier", Optical said and smiled. Jeff carefully grabbed the helmet and took it of and his face went pale when he saw the face underneath it.

"John", he whispered and pulled his son into an embrace. "You are alive…"

"Yes I'm alive, help me up please."

"What", everyone asked but no one noticed Spider's smile.

"Thank you Spider", John said when he was pulled to his feet. "Your armour worked like a charm."

"Well you know John", Spider said and all stared at him. "I haven't worked on it for fifteen years so it wouldn't work!"

"You saved him", **Alan** yelled and hugged Spider tight. "Thank you, thank you."

"Well he deserves to be saved."

"John", **Scott** said and looked at his brother's face. "Please forgive-"

He didn't have time to finish his line, because John threw his arms around his brother in a bearhug.

"Wait", Tin-tin asked and pointed at something behind them. "What is that?"

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

****

Story has been read through and reworked at places and some grammar (that I could detect myself) has been corrected please tell me if you see something more, something big.

* * *

Chapter 8

It looked like a door, but it was made of light.

"I th-think", Brains said and swallowed. "T-that it is our t-ticket home."

"Well", Scott said and looked around. "It was nice to meet you and John…"

"Yes Tracy?" John said from his place among his brothers.

"You are insane."

"Aw you didn't like my flying?" John said with a smirk.

"No", four voices declared.

"Farewell Tracys", Thomson called after them. "Thanks for helping us!"

Then they were gone.

"Come on", **Virgil** said with and arm over John's shoulders. "Let's put everything right."

"Yes", Jeff said and smiled. "And show us the new and improved International Rescue."

"It will be a pleasure", John, Thomson, Spider, Hood, Jun, Misha and Peter said.

* * *

There was a bright light and when Scott opened his eyes he saw that they were in the same lab in Norway that they been in two days ago.

"Are we home", Alan asked carefully.

"It worked, it worked!" they heard someone yell in joy. "You're back!"

They all looked at the direction of the voice and saw a man behind the control-panel. A man they had seen in the other world, but now without the scars.

"JOHN", they all yelled and they ran forward to him.

Gordon was the first to embrace their brother, and then it was Alan, then Brains, then Scott and then Virgil. This smiled brightly but stopped when he saw the worn out face, the dark rings around the eyes and he felt how skinny his brother was.

"John, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine", John answered. "You're back and that is all that matters."

"How much do you weigh now?"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about Virgil", Scott began and then realised what his brother looked like. "Oh man John what have you done to yourself?"

Gordon, Alan and Brains were also shocked over John's looks.

"There is nothing wrong with me…" John began. "Hey!"

Virgil lifted him up.

"You are not as heavy as you used to", he said calmly. "And you look worn out."

"Put me down Virgil", John said annoyed.

"What do you think Scott?"

Virgil put John down but he didn't notice Scott coming up from behind. Scott grabbed him and picked his brother up with ease.

"Hey what is this", John demanded to know. "Put me down!"

"You are right Virgil", Scott said and put John down. "John what have you done now?"

"What I have done? Why would I have done anything? Hey!"

Now Gordon picked up John and he was really worried over how thin he was.

"This is not good John", he said when he put him down. "What do you think Alan?"

"I think", this said when he lifted John. "That John is too skinny."

"What is this", John protested. "Do you think I'm a toy or something? Alan put me down!"

"Okay, okay don't be mad."

"John why are you so skinny", Scott asked and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine I'm just a little bit tired. I haven't slept for three months…"

"Three months", Scott exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"You have been gone for three months Scott."

"What", five voices exclaimed.

"I and some scientists have worked to fix this thing, that nutcase destroyed it!"

"But… we were in that world for two days the most", Alan said.

"No you were not, not in this world."

"But how…" Gordon began.

"It doesn't matter", Scott said. "We are home again and now we are going to take care of our dear brother here."

"Me", John asked and backed away. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you need some sleep and something to eat", Virgil said and grabbed John's arm. "Come on let's go home, I never want to see this place again."

"Agreed", the others said.

* * *

The End


End file.
